


One eye on the future

by Felikid



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bittersweet Ending, Dreams, Fate & Destiny, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Master of Masters Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Oneshot, and has a not very good time with it, and how they suck, is it major character death if he doesn't stay dead?, it isnt described or anything but he dies at one point, oh and also he can see into the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24040828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felikid/pseuds/Felikid
Summary: Ever since he was a little boy, Sora dreamed the strangest things. Later, he will learn that all his dreams come true. It is not a good thing.The very first Book of Prophecies started as a dream journal.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 35





	One eye on the future

**Author's Note:**

> mom sora might not be that niche a concept but seer sora would not leave me alone until i banged out 1.5k of this so enjoy

The very first Book of Prophecies, the very first prophecies ever recorded and passed on through five more, lies hidden within an overflowing cupboard. A cupboard filled to the brim with keychains and letters and trinkets of any kind, somewhere in the Master of Master‘s room. Behind shelves and glasses and who-knew-what, people who know exactly where to look will find a light blue book titled by a child‘s messy scrawl as _Sora’s Dream Journal._

Sora always has strange dreams. Ever since that first night he’d dreamt of a boy beyond the stars, surrounded by the strangest creatures he has ever seen, and then the boy died. Sora does not want the boy to die. In retrospect, the boy only fell asleep, but back then, Sora is too young to tell the difference.

The very next night, when he does not want to sleep in fear the boy may die for real, Sora gazes up at the stars and feels very sad. Riku stayed with him, after Sora didn’t leave the beach together with the setting sun.

“Maybe they just need you to open your heart and listen,” Riku says. Riku said weird stuff sometimes, but Riku is smart, so he has to be right.

And Sora does. He opens his heart and listens for the boy beyond the stars who must be very sad indeed.

And the boy answers.

And the boy stays.

And Sora knows, for the first time, what destiny truly means.

The first dream wouldn’t be the last.

Some time later, Sora dreams of a shooting star. Close to the beach of the Play Island, a star will fall into the ocean in a blazing trail of light. The star will land with a loud splash, and the star will be swept to the shore, and the star will be a girl and her name will be Kairi. All this time Sora will watch himself run to the girl and shake her awake, until Riku will tell him to call an adult. Watching himself feels strange, a stranger to his own fate.

A different evening much later, Sora has a feeling. Once again, he asks Riku to stay with him until darkness comes, and once again, Sora’s dream comes true.

A girl falls from the sky. Her name is Kairi.

All of Sora’s dreams are real, just not yet.

Eventually, Sora learns to keep track. His Dream _Journal_ , not a _diary,_ thankyouverymuch, becomes the first thing he checks on each day. He writes down _every_ dream he ever had, be it what will be on next week’s test, or those visions of people in black cloaks calling him Roxas for no reason. And bit by bit they come true, they _d_ _id_ have that question on the test, that boat _did_ break in the next storm, and isn’t it lucky Sora _just so happened_ to get ‘sick’ that day?

Every little detail he recalls each night built up into one grand vision of the future.

A future Sora isn’t sure he likes.

Sure, some of it seems _awesome_ to him. Traversing places he has never seen! Meeting people he does not know! Friends and foes and adventure! It is everything he could ever wish for. He tells Riku about these dreams, of the dreams where he and Riku and now Kairi fight together, experience real adventure, all of it together!

He doesn’t tell Riku about _all_ of his dreams though. Riku standing, sad and alone in a room filled with nothing but white. Kairi crying out, trapped in a cell with no one to hear her. People he never knew saying “You’re too late” “Who else will I eat ice cream with?”

Sora dreams of himself wailing in pain as the people he never knew will be swept away one by one, a monstrous black tide snatching them up without resistance. Sora-in-the-dream will collapse to the floor and watch in horror. Sora-in-the-dream will fail them all.

Sora doesn’t like these dreams.

One day, Sora has a dream he knows is different from the others, because in that dream he is himself, first person included. He stands on those pillars of stained glass, and a voice whispers to him about doors and keys and opening one with the other. He picks up a sword, throws away a staff, and with the final words of “Your adventure begins in the morning,” he knows the future just caught up.

Things fall into place, after that. He sees places he saw before, meets people he knew. Bit by bit the future comes true and it is amazing. Life is an endless adventure with Donald and Goofy by his side.

But later, later he has a blade in his hand, a blade pointed at his chest and _knows._

All his dreams come true. There are sacrifices that must be made.

It is his destiny.

It doesn’t get better after that.

He sleeps for a year, because there are sacrificies that must be made.

He lifts his blade to people, _people_ , who say they are not human when he knows they will be, because there are sacrifices that must be made.

He ventures deep into a dream that is not his _dreams_ , and almost loses himself, because sometimes there are sacrifices that must be made but sometimes they are not his will and life and instead a title he knows he is not destined to receive just yet, even though the disappointment still stings, because there are _sacrifices that must be made._

In the dream that is not his dreams, he fights a boy with a sword with an eye the perfect shade of sky blue. He tries to focus on the clashing of blades, but he glances at the eye and feels himself stare back. Every single dream he looked out of eyes the same shade of sky blue and this one is no different.

One day that eye will be his. Perhaps it always has been. For now, it isn’t. So now, he defeats the boy and journeys deeper into a dream that cannot scare him. A dream that is not his dreams is only a reprieve. He cannot dream when he is already sleeping.

Sora doesn’t tell anyone about his dreams, of course. The only one to play witness is a little light blue book titled by a childish scrawl as _Sora’s Dream Journal_ **.** Who will believe him anyway? How can he prove what he sees? It’s best not to tell, who knows what may happen?

When the fated day arrives, Sora wails in pain as the people he calls _friends_ are swept away one by one, a monstrous black tide snatching them up without resistance. Sora collapses to the floor and watches in horror. Sora fails them all.

He doesn’t want to sacrifice anything, any _one_ , anymore. He wants to stand up in the morning and not know what will happen on the next, he wants to yell into the abyss “The future doesn’t scare me at all! I’ll make my own fate!”

But there are sacrifices that must be made. To die here is destiny.

 _Maybe in a different life,_ he thinks. In a life where he doesn’t dream, he will have the strenght to make his own fate, to save them all.

But in this life he dreams _Darkness prevails and Light expires._

And in this life, his dreams come true whether he wants them to or not.

He isn’t surprised when his heart leaves his body. He is a little surprised when he wakes up after.

In a different time, a heartless finds himself in the Age of Fairytales. He fashions a black coat to hide his more monstrous features, yet his eyes remain a perfect shade of sky blue.

Later, much later, when Sora will try his best to change the past, he will realize the chaos he has wrought. He will take in children because he is still soft at the core, he will be their teacher. He will be the first Keyblade master and he will lead to the first war that started his destiny.

But now, he dreams again, of a boy with sky blue eyes. Eyes that see nothing except what lies in front of them. That boy will stand before a tide of darkness and he will watch his friends be swept away one by one.

He will not think, _This is my fate, this is the end._

The boy who lives in the present will say “I won’t accept this. I will change my destiny.”

And his heart will oblige.

One sky, one destiny. A different destiny for a different sky. Does the destiny dictate the sky or is it the other way around? Is time linear, a loop, thousand different strands all woven together?

Sora doesn’t know.

There are sacrifices that must be made, and the boy will die.

So Sora wakes once again, lifts pen to paper and writes of a kinder world. A kinder world where the boy with fierce blue eyes will not die in vain.

His fate will be different.

“I’ll make sure of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> this probably goes against so much lore but it's an au i can do what i want. isn't it kinda weird that Sora had a dream that predicted the heartless invasion. my entire thought process behind this was 'hey that's weird let's run with that' and here we are. 
> 
> does young xehanort have an eye keyblade? i cannot remember but he does for au purposes. the fact that it's legit some guy's eye is. hm. 
> 
> i realized this would actually put mom as benevolent when we know nothing except that he's a funny bastard but the idea of Sora being so caught up in his own destiny, feeling so powerless to change it, that his heart pulls a maleficent and he actually ends up causing everything that made him suffer makes me sad. But hey, kh3 wouldn't have ended that well without chirithy, and that's something.
> 
> hope you enjoyed my weird oneshot have a nice day~


End file.
